


姻缘、巧合

by yuyu940



Category: Kanjani8 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyu940/pseuds/yuyu940





	姻缘、巧合

Jacky焦躁不安地在这不过9平米大的地方来回踱步，同时还嘴里还囔囔地在说些什么。因着是在敌人的地盘上，他没敢说大声说话。toppo听着他的脚步，还有那细细碎碎却从不间断的自言自语，比起平时要更加让人心生不耐，心里被激发得愈加烦闷，却也不说话，只是默默地靠着边上的货箱继续玩游戏机。  
Jacky瞥了一眼toppo，对他这种丝毫不在意的行为忽然火冒三丈。

“你怎么就只顾着玩游戏，现在都什么时候了！”

Toppo抬眼，算是瞪，抑或是更多的无奈，不过好歹算是回话了：“我们刚被关进来的时候不是已经想遍办法了？”  
Toppo心中好生纳闷，怎么他一碰到jacky就像是傻孩子站在最害怕且爱教训孩子的妈妈面前似的，怂得不行。

“那时候想不到办法就这么干坐着嘛！”果不其然，jacky对他的回答完全不满意，毛躁躁的眉头可见恼人地蹙起。

Toppo再不说话，只是撅起嘴，低下头重新又将视线投向游戏机上。幸好他有随身携带游戏机的习惯，不然遇到这种情况若是只能干看着jacky的话，大概会心梗塞而死亡的。

在约莫一个半小时前，他们为了完成委托，闯入了敌人的地盘里。虽然有事先踩点和Johnny套取的情报，但是不知道是在哪里一个环节出了差池，对方很快就反应过来并开始反击。最早暴露了的Jacky和Toppo借此机会吸引了大部分的注意，往别的地方逃出，好让Gum他们把交易名单和账本偷拿出来。

他们跑着跑着就来到了这里。一个大仓库，里面还分布着大概有十来个集装箱，大约是用来装卸omega和别的一些货物。两人虽躲过了搜查，却没想到那些人走的时候把集装箱给上锁了。一个善用药，一个虽能打但更擅长话术，结果可想而知了。

旁边忽然传来咕噜咕噜的声音，toppo纳闷地昂首，见到jacky不知怎么居然捣弄到一瓶水了，正在喝起来。

“那是哪里来的水？”

“刚才那屋子里的冰箱带走的。”jacky回答后，又吞下满满的一口。

Toppo不由得皱眉：“这种非法贩卖人口并经营地下色情世界的地方的东西你都敢喝？”

“厨房的冰箱拿的，里面装满了日常的食材，茶也是新的，没有开过封。”jacky也不是傻，一开口就列了一条又一条理由。  
不过不知道是因为喝够了，抑或是听了toppo的话有些许顾忌，他倒是没再喝，而是把盖子拧好后，将瓶装乌龙茶放在一边。

“不过这里真的有点闷啊。”他抱怨着，动手将外套脱下，顺便再解开一颗衬衫扣子。

“早就说过，像我一样只穿件衬衫，这么点大的封闭空间很容易缺氧的。”

“你说什么呢，西装可是我们的标志啊。”八重齿不满地露出来。

Toppo转向他的游戏机，心里依然不太赞同。  
他安静地玩着游戏，顺便等待救援，压根就不对jacky能想出破局方法抱有什么希望。

唯一的期盼就是jacky能闭上嘴巴，和他一样仿佛融化在空气般地安静。

 

“哇......居然过关了......”toppo瞪大眼睛，难以置信地看着屏幕。他在很久前便卡在了这关，没想到今天一个机缘巧合居然破了。  
止不住的笑意随即从胸口蔓延至嘴角，他转过头，对jacky说：“喂jacky我过......”

难怪觉得有点不对劲。  
他没有发现，jacky不知道从什么时候开始就没再出过声，不仅没有带着他一声的焦躁来来回回走，也没有小声地自言自语。安安静静地侧卧在一个角落，单看背影像是睡着了。

Toppo连忙把游戏机扔一边冲到他身边：“jacky！怎么了？”虽然心里十分焦急，但是他依然不敢放开声。  
靠近了才发现，jacky整个人都在发颤。Toppo伸手摸摸他泛红的双颊，热乎乎的，但是手背触碰下的额头却是正常体温。

不是在发烧。

Toppo连连轻声唤了他好几遍，他才睁开紧闭的双目。

“......toppo......总觉得......不太舒服”

无须他说，长了眼睛的人都能看出他不舒服。

“怎么个不舒服法？”toppo皱着眉问出这句话。

Jacky用十分缓慢的速度，轻轻眨了一下眨眼睛：“有些热......没力气......”

Toppo重叹一口气，眼镜后的眉宇倒是看开了舒展来。他竖起食指，看着jacky：“刚刚那个乌龙茶肯定有问题。鉴于这个地方，大概只有两种可能。一，那是会让人变得困顿乏力的药，睡上一段时间就没什么事了。”

最麻烦的是第二种。

“......第二？”

小个子撇撇嘴，目光下意识地回避，片刻又正正地盯着jacky：“这是什么地方，第二种肯定是催情药啊。”

Jacky眨眨眼，似乎对于理解他的话有些费力。

“......催情药？”

“对，催情药。”Toppo不自觉地跟着复述一遍。

“像是av里面他们常给omega......强制进入发情期用的那样？”

“和是不是给omega专用的没关系啊，催情药就是会让人发情。”

“可我是beta啊，那对我......应该没有用吧。”

他对于催情药的理解简直叫toppo大跌眼镜，可是这么乍一听，逻辑上似乎又没什么问题。而且toppo虽然懂药，却从未涉足过催情这方面的，一时半会也不知道怎么反驳。

“万一真的是催情药......”Jacky有气无力地说道，却又在半途打住，一昧直勾勾地盯着Toppo。Toppo迎接着他地视线，打了个冷颤。他忽然有点意识到Jacky在说什么。

退一万步讲，若真的那么不幸是催情药，Jacky又是个beta，他Toppo也是个beta，双方并不像ALPHA和Omega有无单纯的插入方和承受方之分。那么单从二人的武力值来看——

他撇了眼Jacky的胯间，毫不费力地就回想起以前大家一起去泡温泉时见过的光景。他摸摸自己的大腿，心里忽而有几分难受。

“总之，让我们两个人祈求千万不要是第二种。”

Toppo彻底地放弃了他的游戏。在这种情况下，他完全没办法安心地全神贯注投入在游戏上。之前那通关的喜悦一下子就被jacky突如其来的状况洗刷得一干二净。他坐在离jacky不远的地方，抱着膝盖就这么默默地观察着对方。就像在防备着一只即将伸出爪牙蛰伏在黑暗中的怪兽般。又像是在等一个病中垂死的人一点一点耗尽他最后的光芒。

时间每走过的一步，他似乎都能清晰地看到jacky那微乎其微却又不容忽视的变化。比如说那频率越来越快的呼吸声。

“呼——呼——”不知道从那一刻起，他开始用嘴巴呼吸，而不是鼻子，像是一个溺水的人，不遗余力地吸入着所有能生存的空间。  
彷佛怕冷，他的四肢安安静静地一点一点蜷缩起来，像极只受了伤正要自我保护的兽类。不必细看也能发现，那个缩在角落的背影以比之前更要强烈地幅度在起伏着，想来是身体反应实在忍不住了。

情况十分明显，绝对是第二种。toppo能百分之九十九确定。虽然十分担心自己的屁股，但看这场面，似乎和预料之中的有点不太对劲。

他颦眉，还是轻手轻脚地重新来到jacky身边：“你还好吗？”

这很明显是句废话。

jacky虽然睁开眼睛看他，却看得出来十分勉力，望向toppo的双眼几乎是不能聚焦的：“......toppo......”

只是说出他的名字都似乎透支了剩余的力气。  
只有眼睛里的光，一闪一闪。

这是toppo从未见过，前所未有虚弱的jacky。以前即便是受了深可见骨的刀伤，他也只是板起脸说也不是那么痛。  
jacky就是那样的人，被人欺负了绝对不叫痛而是会狠狠打回去，不管能不能赢。他从不在别人面前露半点儿软弱，即使是从最一开始就陪在身边的toppo，也鲜少听过他袒露心里话。

Toppo伸手给他测体温的时候，从他嘴里发出奇怪的叫声。

有些发腻，像是要撒娇一样的声音。

反而是Toppo被吓了一跳，他猛地抽回自己的手，向后坐。Jacky睁开的眼睛迷迷糊糊，全然不知道发生了什么。Toppo摈住呼吸，眼睁睁地看着像只猫一样朝自己跪爬过来的Jacky，竟无法动弹半分。

Jacky脑子里其实已经乱七八糟，不辨前后，他只是发现了，Toppo手贴过来的那一瞬间让他有了片刻的舒爽，像是烈日下投进沙漠里的一块冰，虽然有些许解暑，但完全不够。

他想要，想要更多。  
身体遵循着本能，慢慢地接近Toppo。

Toppo大气不敢出，只见Jacky到了他身边也没做什么，只是如猫咪同主人撒娇一样，将脸贴在他的胸膛上，整个人几乎是趴在了Toppo上。

肌肤相贴的温度让Jacky稍稍安稳，可是两人重叠的身躯却好似让热度上升得更快了。他好像要灼烧起来一般的热。

脸、手、脚都在发烫，可是最热的是——

曲起的膝盖往下，感觉到了，jacky在扭动着腰肢，不断地用自己的胯间在来回磨蹭Toppo的大腿根。Toppo的脸唰地一下，红透了。

“......jacky......”

“......嗯?”喉咙里发出的单音黏黏糊糊。果然很像是在撒娇啊。抬起头来的眼睛仿佛水滴，湿漉漉的，叫人看不清。

Toppo心脏一阵摇曳，连忙偏过视线，将Jacky稍稍推远一点：“不行啊！你，你忍一忍！他们肯定很快来救我们出去的！”

真的是不行，从各方面来说都不行。他虽然是beta，没有像Alpha和Omega那样对性有那么强烈的欲望，可是还是有正常的生理需求的。刚刚被JAcky那么一撩拨，他发现自己——  
也不是没感觉的。

然而在他这么说话的时候，那个人却已经开始动手解他的裤头了。  
过于焦躁不耐的双手，几乎粗暴得让人发疼。

已经微微硬了起来的性器暴露在空气中。  
Toppo的脸色暴涨般地红得不像话，可生气的话还没来得及说出口——  
Jacky居然俯下身，毫不犹豫地一口含了进去。

最先感觉到的是滑嫩的舌头，平滑无比的舌头几乎是完全紧贴他的阳具。虽说是紧贴，却又完全没有那种压迫感，倒不如说，对比平日里的jacky，一想到这人的舌头居然是这么的温柔简直让人兴奋得血脉偾张。嘴唇差不到能吻到性器的根部，可想这人吞得有多深。

Jacky的表现明显的十分生涩，Toppo怀疑他几乎是他的肉棒当棒棒糖含在口里用舌头舔弄。所幸的是，他似乎有意识知道不能用牙齿。

Toppo没办法再制止他。  
毕竟，他不得不享受起现在这个状况。

然而，不会有正常的人会愿意在这种情况下打断给自己口交的人，他不得不从急促的喘息中，低下头看Jacky。

两胯间硬了起来的器官，上面甚至能看见被沾得满满的Jacky的唾液，有些发亮。因为湿了，比单纯地裸露在外要更凉。  
Jacky也在喘气，小口小口地从嘴里呼出着气息，仿佛一个刚结束长跑的人。脑袋像是发烧中的人，看上去有些昏昏沉沉。他给自己脱裤子的时候倒是比Toppo那时温和多了，可能是耗光力气般，指尖透着微微的颤抖。

黑色的西装裤子窸窸窣窣地掉在地上，Jacky的眼睛已经是半眯着了。Toppo用力吞了口唾液，看着他转过去背对自己，小心翼翼地俯下身子，两条精瘦的腿跪在地上，被衬衫盖着的臀部翘了起来。

“......お愿い......”  
他的声音十分微弱。

Toppo不知道该怎么做，却像是被他的声音蛊惑了似的，伸出手。掌心轻轻地摸在光裸的大腿，触碰到的那一瞬间，Jacky的皮肤就在发颤。Toppo猛地想缩回了手。

“不要！”像是知道他的犹豫，Jacky忽然拔高了音量，“......不要走......”  
Toppo听话地没有抽走手，手贴着身体的曲线，慢慢地向移动。他这下没怎么喘气了，但是胸膛却起伏得更厉害。好似在害怕，又仿佛在期待什么。果不其然，手下的皮肤又在颤了，双腿的哆嗦更为明显。

“......进来......求你了......”  
说出这句话时的jacky其实脑子里是模糊的。这幅身体在空虚中渴求着什么，连带他那用来思考的理智都融进了这片空虚。

听到恳求的话，Toppo霎时敛起所有表情，还有犹豫。在他躯体上流连的手伸向后穴，原本想帮他做扩张，却被拒绝了。

“......不行，不是那里......”  
“......再前一点......”

温柔的手，听话地越过后庭，伸向前面。

“再、再前一点......”

Toppo残留的理智要被手下这纤细的触感撕碎的不剩一丝一毫。

男性beta若是在性交中作为承受方，绝大多数都是用后穴。即使他们和女性beta一样前面还有一个小穴，但因为种种原因，一般不会使用。

“......呜、这......这里......”

现在，Toppo的手指就停留就在那个极为隐秘的入口。  
有液体沿着他的指尖滴落，轻巧地伸进去果不其然发现里面已经很湿润了。

他把手收回来，整个人从后面紧紧靠去，手又沿着皮肤伸进去握住Jacky的腰。两人温度重合的感觉让toppo要灼烧起来。

硬挺的器具慢慢进去的时候，Jacky发出了类似呻吟一样的啜泣声。Toppo可能犹豫了一下，连半秒都没有的时间——  
他压根不想停下来了。

嫩肉温柔地含着他，从来没有闻到过什么信息素的Toppo，第一次闻到了什么从来没有过的味道。他清晰无比地知道，那是Jacky的味道。  
微小，却又紧紧地包裹住他。

他开始抽送，使劲地往身前这副躯体顶进去。  
撑住地板的双手一晃，几乎支持不住。

Toppo看见了这一幕，心一软，倒是放慢了速度。性器在肉逼里缓慢地一下、一下，内壁被搅动的声音在这密封的空间被成倍的放大。

Jacky低低地垂着头，充斥着欲望的叫声无比亲密地钻进了Toppo的耳朵。他看着他的后颈，忽然想着若是能在上面留下齿印就好了。

可是不行。  
现在这情况他只能忙着操这个发了情的Jacky而无暇顾他。

这么一想有些遗憾，他只能把这些不满愈发用力地发泄在Jacky身上。

面对这样湿漉漉又渴求自己的jacky，他感觉自己有点不像自己。

这身体，这欲望，全都变得好奇怪。  
身体里像是同时住着恶魔和天使。

“......啊，不、不行了......”这么说着，想伸手去抚慰自己阴茎的jacky，被身后突然加快速度和加大力度的toppo一下子顶到了最深处。

他没能撑住，上肢一下子就倒在了地上。所幸，双掌来得及缓冲，才没有一头撞在地上。抱怨的话完全来不及说出，Toppo又从穴口重重地插了进来，刚硬的耻毛随着他的动作也挤进来一下，在摩擦中刮得他内壁有些发疼。

Jacky这下彻底放弃了，他伏在地上，让Toppo肆意地随他喜好对待他的身体，除了发出模糊不清充斥着快感的悲鸣，他什么都做不了了。 

身体虽然还很糟糕，意识却是一点一点的回来了。  
Toppo的精液射在他体内时，呻吟也拉高到一个极点。期间他前面和小穴已经高潮过好几回了，所有液体混合在一起黏黏糊糊的。

最让他郁闷的是，他发现这事还没完。

他还维持着那个趴伏的姿势，一只手伸向那个地方。  
软软湿湿的肉缝里，果然一张一合地，又在分泌体液了。  
才刚刚让Toppo干了个爽的私处又开始酥酥麻麻发软。

“......呜......”

 

集装箱的门被打开时，Jacky已经完全没法动了。  
还是Toppo手疾眼快把他脱下的那件西装外套盖住他下半身。

 

【......所幸，任务还是顺利完成了。可喜可贺  
Jacky突然病了，对他后来没有帮忙向大家道歉了很多次，除了Toppo  
说起Toppo，今天的任务里表现得很出色。从来没见过这么勇猛的Toppo呢。  
问了一下gum，他的脸色变得很奇怪，却怎么问都不告诉我。

......怎么回事，忽然有种儿子长大了的感觉。

......  
......  
......  
就是这样，这就是今天的日记。  
话说，月亮妈妈那本今天又看了一遍，果然很经典啊。】

 

Jacky好像和Toppo吵架了。  
或者说Jacky单方面和后者吵架了。

总是回避着不和Toppo对话，要不实在避免不了的时候就一副烦躁不耐烦的样子。

Jacky也不想这样的。但他一想到那天的事情心情就很复杂，他知道这不是Toppo的错，清楚地明白这一点让他在面对Toppo时更加烦躁了。

可是——

Toppo打开门的时候几乎整个人都凝固了。  
他没想到有生之年，居然还能被Jacky敲响他的房门。有生之年也许有点夸张，但也差不多了。

门口的Jacky依然一副不想和他说话的样子。

“......怎、怎么了？”Toppo努力地让自己声线别那么颤抖。

Jacky忽然看了他一眼，但很快又把视线投向门框。Toppo看见他下颌的线条紧绷，嘴唇微动，像是在挣扎什么。Toppo等了很久，才听见他的回答。

“我怀孕了。”  
飞快得，几乎让人听不清的话。  
但Toppo听清了。

“......哈？”  
这完全是下意识地。他只是不敢相信自己听到了什么。

虎牙咬住了一点下嘴唇，Toppo觉得他的眼眶似乎微微红了点。Jacky以为他没有听清，漂浮的视线游晃了许久，终于重新定格在Toppo的眼睛。

“我说——”

“我怀孕了。”

“我会去流掉的，像我们这种人......”他忽而低下头，“......总之，你不用担心。我只是来告诉你一声。”

从来没有过家人的Toppo。  
虽然始末屋的各位和他就像是兄弟一样。

可是还是不一样的。

他朝Jacky伸出手，温柔地包裹住那双颤抖的手。

“可以留下这个孩子吗。不对不对，请留下这个孩子。”

“——我想和Jacky成为真正的家人，和Jacky一起，还有这个孩子，”

“虽然还不成器，可是——”

这么多天以来，Toppo终于第一次没有回避，好好地注视那双漂亮的眼睛了。

“可以让我成为你们的家人吗？”

 

——全文 终——


End file.
